


his salvation

by planetundersiege



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Study, Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Homestuck - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Music, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davekat Week 2020: Day 2: MusicMusic had been Dave’s special thing his entire life, his salvation.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704
Kudos: 26
Collections: Davekat Week 2020





	his salvation

Music had been Dave’s special thing his entire life, his salvation. When he listened to it, he was sucked into the world of the artist, listening to the words carefully as he got the deeper meaning and hidden messages. It felt nice to be someone else for a change, and listen to the struggle of others. To feel like he wasn’t alone.

Music made him stop thinking about his feelings, or worry about the next time his bro would force him up onto the roof again to strife. It was his safe haven.

And so, music became more and more important to him as they years went by, and soon, he began to make his own. He wanted to express all his own thoughts and feelings onto a beat, drain it in countless of metaphors while slapping in some random stuff to make it sound great. And it was an amazing way to express himself, to calm down and be proud of something he did.

Because  _ he _ had created those beats, he had been the one spinning the turntables to change everything up. He had been in control.

It was really hard to explain that type of feeling to someone though, but he did his best, especially when Karkat had asked why music meant so much to him. The troll genuinely wanted to understand, and wanted to know if his reasons for liking music was the same or different from him liking romcoms.

And yeah, the reasons they liked their things were different, but Karkat happily listened as Dave tried to explain all of the reasons. His childhood, relationship with people, the feeling of calmness and escapism hitting him whenever he wrote or listened to someone, the ability to just turn off and focus on listening or putting words onto a paper to make it into art. The coping, the happiness and safety music felt like it gave him, all of it.

And instead of just saying something like “that sounds so fucking boring” like Dave expected Karkat to do, he just nodded and told him to continue talking. And it felt nice, to date someone so supportive that wanted to learn more about him, and the meaning music had to him.


End file.
